The invention is based on a valve with a filter.
A magnet valve is made known in DE 199 01 090 A1 that has a dirt-trapping device. This dirt-trapping device is situated concentrically around an armature plate of the valve and therefore increases the radial physical size. Additionally, an opening cross-section for influent regeneration gas is restricted toward the convergent-divergent nozzle.
The publication DE 195 16 545 A1 shows a valve for the metered introduction of volatilized fuel, in the case of which a filter is installed as a separate component in the vicinity of the intake. The filter must be sealed off from a housing wall and a magnet core.